Journey of Truth
by shapeshiftergirl
Summary: Made apprentices at only 3 moons old, Violetpaw and Muddypaw were always a little suspicious. But when Aquastar send them on a journey to find a mysterious Tribe, what they find out will change their lives forever. Rated T for blood in later chapters.
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

DUSKCLAN

LEADER **Aquastar-** white she-cat with silver tabby markings and aqua-blue eyes

DEPUTY**Falconwing-** blue-grey tom with light green eyes

MEDICINE CAT**Dappleshade- **calico she-cat with light green eyes

**Apprentice, Scarletpaw**

WARRIORS**Spottedwing-** white she-cat with light brown spots that almost blend in and yellow eyes

**Fallingleaf-** long-furred black she-cat with a white tail tip and blue eyes

** Snowriver- **long-furred white tom with green eyes

** Breezestripe- **grey tom with darker grey tabby markings and mint-green eyes

** Skyflower- **blue-grey she-cat with sky-blue eyes

** Eelbrook-** light grey tom with a white chest and underbelly and green eyes

** Apprentice, Violetpaw**

** Minnowleap- **silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

** Whitewhisper-** long-furred white tom with light green eyes

** Apprentice, Muddypaw**

APPRENTICES **Scarletpaw-** orange she-cat with a red chest and yellow eyes

**Violetpaw-** fluffy black she-cat with violet eyes

**Muddypaw-** dark brown tom with darker brown tabby markings and dark green eyes

QUEENS **Nightfrost-** sleek black she-cat with a white chest and underbelly and blue eyes (mother of Dewkit, a blue-grey tom with leaf-green eyes, and Blackkit, a jet-black tom with green eyes)

ELDERS **Icebreeze-** fluffy white she-cat with icy blue eyes

TRIBE OF THE RISING SUN

HEALER **Silver of Shining Star (Silver)-** silvery-grey she-cat with misty blue eyes

TO-BE HEALER **Legend Running on the Wind (Legend)- **yellowish tom with amber eyes

PREY HUNTERS **Song of the Silver Rain (Song)- **silver she-cat with blue eyes

**River of Blooming Flowers (River)- **brown she-cat with green eyes

** Spirit of Running River (Spirit)-** light grey tom with hazel eyes

** Truth of Fiery Leopard (Truth)-** long-furred amber bengal she-cat with black paws and blue eyes

CAVE-GUARDS **Shadow that Fades at Dawn (Shadow)- **long-furred jet-black tom with amber eyes

** Rising Moon at Night (Rising)- **grey tom with green eyes

** Claw of Quarter Moon (Claw)-** grey-and-white patched tom with blue eyes

** Dark of Starless Night (Dark)-** dark brown (almost black) tabby tom with orange eyes

** Feather of Fallen Eagle (Feather)-** fluffy dark brown tom with a white muzzle, chin, chest, underbelly, paws, and tail tip and green eyes

** Frost of Winter Night (Frost)-** sleek white she-cat with clear green eyes

KIT-MOTHERS **Sun that Shines on Water (Sun)- **yellow she-cat with deep blue eyes (mother of Mist of Early Morning-Mist-blue-grey and white she-cat with green eyes, and Red of Morning Sunshine-Red-red tom with yellow eyes)

TO-BES **Light of Full Moon (Light)- **sleek white she-cat with a black spot on her chest and blue eyes (prey-hunter)

**Wave of Blue Ocean (Wave)- **blue tabby she-cat with amber eyes (cave-guard)

ELDERS **Moon in Night Sky (Moon)- **white and silver she-cat with green eyes

MISTCLAN

LEADER **Stormstar- **long-furred dark grey tom with cold, stormy blue eyes

DEPUTY **Embertalon-** flame-colored tom with cold grey eyes

WARRIORS **Petalfur- **grey-and-white tortoiseshell she-cat with dark green eyes

CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS

**Blossom- **sleek white she-cat with one red paw and light green eyes

**Lemon-** light yellow she-cat with a darker yellow stripe running down her back and amber eyes

**Whisper-** black she-cat with a white underbelly and paws and icy blue eyes

**Storm-** blue-grey tom with green eyes

**Rainpaw-** stone blue-grey tom with grey-flecked blue eyes

**Eclipse-** coppery-red she-cat with light green eyes

**Python-** dark brown tom with a black spot around his honey-gold eye, other eye is green

**Sparrow-** light brown tabby she-cat with silver-flecked light green eyes

**Valentine-** reddish-brown she-cat with blind grey eyes

**Buttercup-** golden she-cat with dreamy light brown eyes

**Flash-** sleek dark brown tom with a splash of white on his chest and green eyes


	2. Prologue

Prologue

The sun set on the horizon, painting the sky with streaks of pink and red. A soft breeze blew, gently ruffling the leaves of the willow trees. A lone cat sat in the copse of trees, her white fur turning pink, showing the silver tabby markings that were normally so hard to see.

As the final rays of the setting sun lit up the sky, another cat picked her way down the slope. Three other cats followed close behind. The waiting cat stood to greet them, fixing the four cats with an aqua-blue stare.

"Silver of Shining Star," she said, addressing the leader of the group, a silver she-cat. "You're late." Silver simply shrugged.

"Show some respect, Silver," a black tom growled from behind the silver she-cat, his amber eyes smoldering. "It's good to see you again, Aquastar," he continued. "How are your kits?"

"They are doing well, thank you. Violetkit and Muddykit are growing quickly, and will make fine warriors, Shadow the Fades at Dawn," Aquastar purred. Her voice turned serious again as she said, "Who are they?" gesturing to the two other cats still standing behind Shadow and Silver.

"These are _my_ kits," Silver said proudly.

One of the cats, a white she-cat with a single black spot on her chest stepped forward. "I am Light of Full Moon," she said, dipping her head in respect. "And the antisocial fur ball over here is my brother, Feather of Fallen Eagle."

The she-cat's piercing blue glare must have triggered something within the tom, because he shuffled his paws and mumbled a "Nice to meet you." The dark brown tom flicked his tail, obviously uncomfortable. The muzzle, chin, chest, underbelly, paws, and tail tip of his dark brown fur were white, glowing underneath the rising moon.

The four cats sat down, scrutinizing every movement made. They sat in silence for a few moments, the quarter moon crossing the sky in its typical slow movement. Aquastar finally spoke, breaking the tense silence. "So, Silver, why did you come? Certainly you didn't travel all this way just to say hello."

"I came because it is nearly time, Aquastar," Silver replied. Aquastar sucked in a breath, obviously about to protest, but Silver continued before she could. "Think about it. My kits were ready to become to-bes at four moons old, rather than the typical eight. Violetkit and Muddykit are three moons old now, right? And they're ready to become apprentices, are they not. Aquastar stared at her paws, giving Silver the answered she had known all along. "Just what I thought. Then you know why I'm here."

Aquastar sprang to her feet, bristling. "Absolutely not! I will never put my kits in unnecessary danger!" she snarled.

"You have no choice, Aquastar," Shadow said quietly. "And I'm sure you're well aware of what I'm about to say. They are not just kits. They are young s-"

"Shut up!" Aquastar yowled, unsheathing her claws.

"Please see reason, Aquastar," Light pleaded. "There are more of us within the Tribe. We can teach them to properly hone their true skills better than you alone can."

With great effort, Aquastar smoothed her ruffled fur. "Very well then," she sighed in defeat.

"Glad you could finally see reason," Silver said smoothly. "You have one moon to train them, but then you must send them to us."

"May I send somebody with them?" Aquastar asked.

"As long as they are not of your own Clan, yes."

"We should be going now, Silver," Feather said gruffly. "It's nearly moonhigh."

"Alright. "Well then," Silver said, getting to her paws. "You have one moon, Aquastar. One moon."

The four cats scrambled to quickly follow their leader up the slope and out of the copse of willow trees. At the top, Shadow turned and gave her one last look, his ominous words sending a shiver down the Clan leader's spine.

"We will be expecting them."


End file.
